Paradox Phantoms
by VampChocKami
Summary: "It hurts..." "Was that our first kiss?""Oh Maia I don't know." Paradoxical. He turns it around and around in his head. The phantom that swears eternal love to him with hate in his eyes. He promises they'll be better... this time around. In a world filled with only pain can he trust the one that caused it? The warm voice that whispers the colour of his eyes...?


Kam: Don't do this.

**Vamp: Don't tell me what to do!**

_**Choc: You know you don't want to do this Vamp, just put the mouse down.**_

**Vamp: No! This will be uploaded! I don't care if Kam has to work herself to the bone to make it a** **good new series!**

Kami: Now I know you don't like me much Vamp, but isn't this going too far?

**Vamp: Nope. (grins wickedly and clicks) Don't give me those looks, you wanted it uploaded as much** **as I did.**

Kam: (sigh) If I actually die from too much work you know you're coming with me, right?

**Vamp: (pales)**

_**Choc: Didn't think of that, huh, Vamp?**_

**Vamp: (gulps)**

Kam: Guess you didn't. This is going to be a one-shot. I swear it is!

_**Choc: But that can be changed.**_

Kam: Oh, not you too.

_**Choc: If at least five people want this to become a full blown story all you have to do is say so and**_ _**Kam will be too flattered to say no. (grins)**_

Kam: Grrr… (chases) This _will_ remain a one-shot!

**Vamp: So enjoy (grins mischievously)**

* * *

_**It hurts…**_

… _Where?_ A voice that sounds suspiciously like my own inquires.

_**E … everywhere.**_

The voice does not reply.

I grow impatient.

_**Everywhere.**_ I insist with more force.

_**It hurts… everywhere and it won't stop; I can't make it stop; why won't it stop?**_

… **Hush.**

This voice is new. It is low and sooths the pain, though only slightly.

_**Wh-who…?**_

I receive the vague impression of a comforting smile. For some reason I cannot see anymore. That brings me to thinking of my eyes. Why can I not see?

_**M-my… eyes…**_

I hate that pathetic stutter but little explosions of unbearable heat wrack my body every second and I can't help the numbing jitters that course through me jolting my lips and teeth.

**They're blue… fer now…**

How does he know what I had been asking of him? To what little knowledge I retain I have said a total of four words out loud. Though I cannot be sure. Yet I am sure that none of what I had said had become a coherent question.

There is a warm laugh. I have a feeling it is usually louder but he is lowering it for some reason. I vaguely wonder about this too. Before I can begin to list my curious questions cool lips touch my fevered forehead. For some reason I am wet. Am I … sweating?

**I don' wanna hurt ya, tha's all. Yer ears will be getting very sensitive in tha next few seconds, I can' be too loud now.**

I process this information automatically. My body seems to be undergoing a change of some sort.

I am an … important person? I think.

I have many enemies as a result of both this and my personality. I could be undergoing a torture of some sort for-

My thoughts cut off as the explosions intensify and start to leave stings as an aftertaste. I hear myself scream.

Suddenly my lips are covered by another's. A … kiss?

My screams die down, smothered by the soft, cool, salve of another's mouth on mine. My cry dies but the lips linger then drift a slight distance away. I am convinced I am now alone with the pain. Before I can choose to succumb to the urge to exclaim my distress to what must now be an empty world, a drop of water falls to my lips before sliding through the slight parting of them. I can taste salt.

**Was that our first kiss?**

His voice shakes with restraint.

**Oh Maia I don't know.**

I still, except for the shudders I am still unable to control.

**I'm sorry… I'm so sorry Seto.**

More tears settle on my lips.

**I shoulda been nicer to ya. I-I was bein' the idiot ya always called me.**

I want to frown but I am suddenly rendered immobile. The constant pain has ceased unexpectedly and my haze is cleared for a moment.

**Jus' know that I love you.**

I imagine a tender silence after this statement.

**I always loved ya, I knew I couldn' help it so I made ya hate me an' I'm sorry that I so stupidly – stubbornly –stuck ta that.**

My moment of clarity is fading and now I am slipping into a haze once more. This one is not a haze of pain; it is one of comfort, tenderness and warmth. I am lulled by his … love…

**Somehow we stopped bein' childish long enough ta fall in love like we were s'posed to. You wouldn' admit it but you were just as glad as I was Set.**

I feel my limbs, previously searing with pain, deadening. I am going numb.

**So I'm changin' it. I'll make sure we don' wait as long this time. We'll do better, start over. There are a few surprises I've planted throughout this time line, I will speed this up.**

I cannot care and can barely understand at this point.

**When I come in here later I won't be as nice as I am now, so ya might wanna prepare yerself fer that, though ya might not remember this anyway. Oh Maia, I'm ramblin' aren't I?**

**I see the transformation is already finishin' up.**

I feel my mouth being pulled at and a light pressure on my teeth.

**The fangs are comin' in nicely an' yer eyes will be fully red in a minute or so. I'll stay long enough ta say good mornin' an' then leave ya with past-me.**

Lips press to mine once more and the sensation of the kiss slowly disappears as I lose feeling in my lips eventually.

**An' I'm sorry fer the ice princess thing, that was kinda mean.**

And with those parting words I die.

. . .

I gasp in an unnecessary breath as I sit up abruptly, my eyes wide and a cool hand flying to my mouth. A scent lingers on my palm and I instinctively graze it with teeth far too sharp and long to go unnoticed in my mouth for all of my nineteen years. Blood beads on my palm and I am tempted to lick it. Instead I clench my hand into a fist and forcefully bring it down on the bed I realise I am seated upon.

I take in my surroundings. The walls are made of stone and torches are hung on these four walls. I take note of the fact that I am naked beneath the silk covers of the extravagant bed. There is movement behind the deep red curtain beside me hung from the bed.

I grab the sheets and pull them up my bare chest as I stare apprehensively at the rustling material.

A strong arm brushes the heavy curtain aside to reveal a man – boy, I realise he looks around my own age, with blonde hair and warm, honey brown eyes. He smiles at me as if he knows me. I do not recognise him and the situation isn't reminiscent of torture, more of rape yet I don't feel the pain that is likely to accompany both of these activities.

"Who are you?" My usually deep, smooth, cool voice is rough and unsteady with lack of use.

His eyes slowly redden. When they are a deep crimson he lowers the hand holding the curtain away from him to stretch it out to me. The heavy material falls behind him, I didn't realise that he'd stepped forward. Those crimson eyes turn rose as the warmth from earlier enters them once more.

I refuse to take his hand and simply ask once more, steadily this time, my previous question.

"Who are you?"

He sighs.

"I am your sire."

* * *

_**Choc: As you can see it'll be a puppyship.**_

Kam: IF it becomes a multi-chap.

**Vamp: But Kam has a whole load of other pairings.**

Kam: Which'll be introduced IF I decide to write it.

_**Choc: The majority of them are boyxboy though.**_

Kam: (Grates teeth.)

**Vamp: There's time travel and quite obviously vampires, oh my!**

Kam: Are you guys ignoring me?

_**Choc: We're getting all happy just thinking about the plot so you're probably excited too.**_

Kam: You totally are.

**Vamp: So don't forget to review and tell Kam that you want this to be a multi-chap**

Kam: Or tell me how you liked it maybe, that could work in a review to-

_**Choc: Hush now. We're trying to get them to make you write it as a multi-chap**_

Kam: (Fumes)

**Vamp: So tell us what you really want Kam to do.**

_**Choc: Write it as a multi-chap-**_

**Vamp: Or leave it as a one-sho-**

Kam: (hits both of them over the head with a frying pan) Interestingly enough, this one-shot had a total of 1111 words. I was reluctant to change this because I have a thing for numbers but I think the quality's still pretty good.

**Vamp: Don't… ferget… tooo… revieeww.**

Kam: (Hits over the head with the frying pan again)

That's what you get for ignoring me.

24/03/2013

Sunday


End file.
